


I dream of you.

by godseph



Series: Final Fantasy Poems [6]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, another sappy poem, cloud left midgar, cloud loves reno too but its complicated, he misses cloud, kind of angst?, post-chapter 18: Defying Destiny, reno is in love with cloud, reno's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: reno aches to be with cloud again. post ch.18 in the remake.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Series: Final Fantasy Poems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046149
Kudos: 6





	I dream of you.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own anything or anyone from square enix.

At night, I think of you,  
I dream of you.  
Your pretty face,  
Your leather-clad hands that stroke my hair,  
Your blond, spiked locks.  
I think of your hands cupping my face,  
of when you run your thumbs over my scars.  
I dream of your perfect lips.  
Of your mako-infused eyes,  
Of your rare smile that could power a thousand sun lamps.  
Of your soft fair skin.  
And when I think, I dream, of those things,  
I can't help but feel selfish.  
My heart aches for you; I want you for myself.  
I know, though, deep down, you are not just mine.  
But for one night, I would like you all to myself.  
I cannot have that.  
So I turn on the radio to a sad song,  
I cup my face in my hands the way you would,  
and shut my eyes.  
Aching,  
hoping for it to one day, be you once more.


End file.
